Prologue (Battlefield Hardline)
|objective = Raid the Hotel: *Gather Evidence *Chase the Suspect *Make the Arrest |vehicles = Police Interceptor Muscle Car |enemies = Criminals |date = July 2012 2015 (opening cinematic) |prev = N/A |next = Back to School |collectibles = N/A |enemyweapons = Glock 17 870P Magnum |warrants = Shea Dorsett}} The Prologue is the introductory episode of the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline. It follows Nick Mendoza during his first day in the field as a part of the Miami Vice squad, introducing the player to basic mechanics of Hardline. Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis The level begins with a cutscene of Nick Mendoza being taken to prison on board a prisoner bus. The scene then flashes back to a drug bust Mendoza took part in three years prior. Mendoza, the newest addition to Miami's Vice squad, is performing a drug bust at a Miami hotel with his new partner Detective Stoddard. The two officers locate the apartment where a drug deal is occurring and breach it, finding a group of four armed men at a table. The men surrender to Mendoza and Stoddard, and Mendoza proceeds to arrest two of criminals at the table while Stoddard keeps his weapon trained on the others. At this point, a woman bursts out of the kitchen of the apartment with an 870P Magnum, shouting at Mendoza and Stoddard and opens fire on the officers. The remaining two criminals grab their weapons off of the table and shoot back at Mendoza and Stoddard as well. The two detectives take cover behind the table which has been overturned in the commotion. After a brief firefight, they manage to take down the three criminals. As Mendoza begins collecting evidence from the woman's body, the sixth suspect, Shea Dorsett, walks onto the scene. Seeing the officers and his dead accomplices, Dorsett immediately attempts to flee the hotel, and Mendoza and Stoddard give chase. Following him outside, the two see Dorsett get into his Muscle Car and drive off. Mendoza and Stoddard quickly get into their Police Interceptor and get back on Dorsett's tail. With Mendoza behind the wheel, the duo pursue Dorsett through Miami's streets as he attempts to lose them in traffic and a variety of other obstacles. Eventually, back-up arrives in the form of more Police cruisers, who cut off Dorsett and force him to make a left turn. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Stoddard leans out of the window and shoots out one of Dorsett's tires and causes the car to crash. Mendoza exits the Interceptor and begins arresting Dorsett, who begins to resist as he is read his rights. Mendoza replies by saying he must've heard this before, and then slams Dorsett's head into the roof of the car and finishes apprehending him.Prologue Walkthrough - Official Prima Guide - Retrieved March 11, 2015 Warrants Shea Dorsett Shea Dorsett is the only suspect with a warrant in the level, and, unlike later warrants, is not optional and must be arrested to complete the level. Dorsett is the sixth suspect of the drug deal, and flees Stoddard and Mendoza after entering the hotel room; he is quickly captured by the two after a brief car chase. Dorsett mostly serves as a means of introducing the player to the Warrant system, and the warrant is easily completed by finishing the level. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia * This and Case Closed are the only missions in the game where Stoddard is the player's partner. * This and Gauntlet are the only missions in the game that do not feature the Police Scanner, Warrants, or Evidence. References Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline